


My Home in the Stars

by Orca478



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And finds peace and family, Connie Bashing, Crystal Gem Bashing, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Diamonds, Healing, I like those 3, Kidnapping gone good ?, Kidnapping is still not good though, No bashing for the Lapis, Or Bismuth, Or Peridot, Recovery, Steven gets taken to Homeworld, diamond family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Takes place right after A Single Pale Rose.A betrayed Steven is taken by Homeworld, to the Diamonds, only for them too.....find the truth.This sets Steven on a path he never expected.The Diamonds realize their errors on their ways, and decided that it is time to change Homeworld.Steven decides to stay with them and help them, they were his family after all, and he was in no rush to return to Earth after what happened.Steven and the Diamonds bond, and he starts feeling each moment more at home than in Earth. Specially when he saves certain pink gem, who later becomes his sister.But he can't run from the past, and he has to return to Earth, and that is going to be messy. But he is decided to unite both of his homes.He also has to come to terms with another thing, his feelings for certain blue gem.
Relationships: Bismuth/Peridot (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> A little Steven x Spinel Story I have created, this is a what if Steven was taken to Homeworld, and....stayed there, bonded with the Diamonds, and fell for Spinel.
> 
> Seeing how the gems and everyone on Earth will react, Steven is in for a hard time.

Steven sat on the beach alone.

Pearl had hidden what he truly was all this time. 

It hurt him, he trusted her. 

And the others were comforting her ! like he didn't matter. 

Steven sat there, thinking, when a blue light got him. 

And it took him to the sky. 

Garnet and the others rushed to the outside. 

They saw Steven being taken away.

"STEVEN !" 

Steven was knocked out, the second he opened his eyes, Blue and Yellow where in front of him.

"Finally Rose Quartz, you are here !" 

"You will pay for what you did to Pink !" 

Wait a second, Pink was alive, she was in him, he has to tell them.

"Wait..." 

Yellow however held him with her finger. 

"You will not speak, we let you go to trial, but this time we will..." 

"WAIT !"

Steven turned to the voice and gasped. 

White Diamond. 

She was huge ! 

"White ?" 

"White what are you doing ?" 

It was the first time they saw her out of her ship.

White just got closer to Steven.

"I felt your aura little one, you are not Rose," 

"WHAT ?" 

"WHITE ?" 

"I had my suspicions, but now I get it, there was no Rose Quartz, right little one ?" 

Steven was surprised, she knew ? 

"You have the power of Pink." 

"PINK !" 

"IS THAT PINK ! IS MY PRECIOUS BABY ALIVE !" 

"No, this is not Pink, he has her power, power she gave him willingly." 

White freed him from the retrains.

"Who are you ?" 

"I am Steven." 

"Well Steven, you have my word, we won't hurt you, we just want the truth." 

Those words, where what Steven wanted too. 

The gems refused to help him, maybe the Diamonds could. 

So he sighted and told them everything.

He had no idea what path he just got himself into no idea that what follows him is one thing. 

Family.


	2. They Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets the surprise of his life, when the Diamonds are able to understand what the gems can’t.
> 
> Pink is gone.

Steven looked at the Diamonds.

“What.....what does she mean White.”

“He, it is a he Yellow, and the poor thing is totally inocent, let him go.”

Blue gasped and imediatly freed Steven from everything.

“You poor thing, I am so sorry.”

Steven was just having a hard time believing this.

The Diamonds, the monsters that the gems hated, were understanding.

“White Diamond, can I ask how you know.”

“It is Simple Steven. You see, after I spent thousands of years denying that Pink was gone. 14 years ago I got something, like a feeling, that there was a part of Pink alive, but it was not her.”

14 years ago, that’s Steven’s age.

“That feeling got me thinking, like this desperate feeling that I had to check the recordings of my interactions with Pink. I then realized something, it was my fault she left, I was not the perfect model for her.”

Both Steven and the Diamonds were in schok.

“So, I continued to feel you, sensing you, as time passed it was clear to me you were different, it was difficult from the long distance, but I had a feeling that you were not Pink, then you came here for the first time, that is when I got confirmation, you are not Pink. But I came to late and you were gone. So when I sensed you returning, I had to come fast and stop Yellow and Blue.”

Steven couldn’t believe it.

Someone he didn’t know, knew he was not Rose.

“Oh god, I forced her to leave, I...”

Blue looked at Steven.

“It’s my fault too, the war, the deaths, everything, it’s my fault.”

Blue broke down crying.

Yellow sighted.

“I use to believe I was perfect, it is clear I am not.”

She looked at Steven.

“So Steven, you said there is no Rose, Rose was Pink right ?”

“Yes mam.”

“Fuck, I wanted my sister dead.”

White looked at him.

“Steven, please tell us, everything.”

Steven told them everything.

The three tried to process everything.

“So the attack didn’t shatter, it corrupted.”

“Yep.”

“After the war, Pink stayed as Rose, met a human male, and had you.”

“Yep.”

“And those gems of yours, think you are Pink ?”

“Yep.”

“And they can’t get over the fact that she is wrong.”

“Most of them can’t.”

The three Diamonds thought.

“Well, first things first, we must heal those gems, how are your healing powers Steven ?”

“Eh, I think they are pretty good.”

He used his spit to heal the few injuries he had.

“Impressive. You use your spit, not tears, a much more efficient way to use your powers.”

“However, I am afraid that won’t be enough, Steven dear, we have given you no reason to trust us. But if you allow us, we can train you to get your powers in top shape, so we can heal those gems.”

Training him....

The gems tried, but they always trained a version of Rose. Not Steven.

And the Diamonds know better what this powers can do.

“Oh dear, they hurt your the powers of Pink cause you pain ?” Blue asked.

“Yes, they do.”

“They must put your human body at its maximum, that does need to stop.”

Steven sighted.

He was about to make a descicion that could hurt many people, and it will change things.

But things need to change, Steven needs to change.

The time of following the footsteps of Rose was over, he has to make the steps of Steven Universe.

He honestly.....wants to spend sometime away from home.

“Ok, I’ll stay.”


	3. Home/Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven realizes he has found a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally back with this, sorry for the wait, but I can say that I’m finally happy with this story.

After telling the Diamonds the truth, things turned out a lot better for Steven. 

He has no idea how, but it turned out to be a lovely relationship.

Blue was the loving one, she became his mother figure. Teaching him to,use his diamond powers correctly and not hurt himself.

Yellow has become his protective Aunt, literally every gem that sees Steven weird, gets her death glare. She focused on making sure Steven didn’t hurt his human body with his powers. 

And White became the Grandma he never had, so caring, it was strange to see the being he once feared so much, what could be the most powerful being in the universe. Be so nice to him. Unlike Yellow and Blue she took focus on his mental part. Making sure he was alright and seeing if there was any issue thst needed to be adress.

Their change also reflected on Homeworld.

Now gems could do what they want, by following some rules of course, like not fighting.

There is one thing they somewhat disagree,fusion, but he is starting to get their point.

He has learned that the Diamonds don’t oppose gems loving other gems. In fact gems can get together and be mates, that’s how it’s called here, no matter if one is a high ranking gem, and the other is a low ranking. 

But when Fusions like Garnet came in, things changed. 

They said it starts fine, but then the behavior can turn obsessive. All his life, himself Dad taught him that obsesive behavior is wrong. 

“Fusion is like a double edge sword, like what you humans would call drugs, but maybe not as damaging, for a while. It feels great and everything, and when it’s needed, itd great. However gems can turn obsessive for this behavior, and it makes them fusion dependent.”

“But that does mean they’ll just become a new being. Nothing wrong with that.”

“That fact itself, it’s nothing wrong, it’s what happens when something, anything causes them to separate.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Let’s say a perma fusion gets in battle and poofs. There’s no way they’ll poof together, they’ll be separated. If they find themselves fast, nothing happens, but if they for some reason can’t find each other, that’ll awake some dark emotions and thoughts. Dependency is not something good, and unless there is a way to guarantee that they never separate, even proofed, that dependency is what we don’t like, because of what it can lead.”

He never saw it that way.

But thinks about it, it makes sense.

Take a look at Jasper, her obsesión with fusion became so big, it led to her corruption, those were the things the Diamonds wanted to avoid. Not fusion itself, but what it could bring.

He then thought about Garnet and ...... Connie.

He realizes when separated, Ruby and Saphire display not the best behaviors, the dependency that White told him about was clearly there, they love each other, but even love can be dangerous when it comes to that degree.

And Connie was heading the same direction, with her need to always be Stevonnie. He likes fusing but not all the time. Steveonnie will be benched for a while, and he is giving up his romatic intentions with Connie. 

He was giving up on them anyway, his affections were stolen by certain blue gem for a whole now.

A gem he misses dearly.

Lapis, he misses her a lot.

He misses Peridot, and he misses his Dad.

And Lars of course. 

But for some reason, he doesn’t miss the others that much.

Maybe because of their lies.

But he can’t deny one thing, he feels alone.

Then she came.

One of his best friends here, Blue Pearl, came to see him. 

Even before he came, and changed somethings, Blue always treated her Pearl as what she was for her, her best friend, he actually learned that in private, Blue liked her to call her by her name and not my Diamond. A much different picture from the monster the gems said.

“Greetings Steven, Blue has requested for you to see her, she has a gift, but also requieres your help.”

“Help ? What does she need ?”

“You see. The Diamonds have noticed you seem lonely in here. So they thought of changing that. Your mother used to have this gem named Spinel that was her best friend, but she never appeared in the war. We thought her dead, but we just found out she’s alive, she has been on Pink’s garden, standing still for 6,000 years. The poor thing was left traumatize from that. The Diamonds want her to be your friend, but they also want you to help her. She didn’t deserve to pay for their mistakes.”

That was enough for Steven.

“Let’s go,”

“Oh Steven dear, thank gemkind you’re here.”

He saw his Grandma and Aunts.

“Where’s Spinel ?”

“She’s right here.”

Blue opened her hand and showed him a pink gem, curled in herself.

Steven felt some connection to her, he couldn’t understand it.

“The connection you feel is because like you, Spinel is a direct creation from Pink, she could be a sister to you in a way.”

A sister.

He always thought that was Amethyst, but like the others, he felt anger towards her.

Maybe Spinel can feel that whole. But he needs to aproch her first.

He went close to her.

“Hello.”

She turned to him.

“Who are you ?”

“I’m Steven, I’m Pink’s son.”

“So is true, she’s gone, she really abandoned me.”

Spinel began crying.

Steven slowly held her.

“I’m sorry. She should have never done that, she made many mistakes and I’m trying to fix them.”

“But What am I going to do ? I have no best friend, my purpose is to be a best friend !”

“You don’t have to be what you were made for, you have to be what you want. But you know, I would like a best friend.”

He held her hand.

“Want to be my best friend Spinel ? I promise I’ll never leave you, I will never leave my sister.”

“Sister ?”

“We are both Pink’s creations. So that makes us brother and sister, so we can be better best friends, so what do you say ?”

She looked at him. And held his hand tighter.

“I would love to be your sister, Steven.”


	4. Earth without Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth people aren’t doing good without their buddy Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now an actual chapter, don’t miss it as it is when Spinel comes in.

BIP BIP BIP.

Greg groaned at his alarm.

“Allright I’m up you stupid clock.”

He stretched and went to get ready for another day.

Another day without Steven. 

He misses his son a lot.

He things about him every day.

How is he doing ? Is he safe ? Is he even alive ?

The gems have tried to plan a rescue operation, but everything fells apart.

Their first plan was to build a spaceship, but poor Peridot was in no state to do it.

First Lapis and now Steven, the poor green gem lost her best friends.

He now things destiny did Lapis a favor for sparing her from this.

Maybe they reunited in space.

He knows his son has a crush on her, so maybe the fact they are both in space could mean something.

He can only hope.

So with Peridot unable to actually work, they had to restore to another measure.

They unbubbled Bismuth, for her to do it.

But that didn’t work out either. 

After she saw what truly happened to her colleagues, and she learned of the truth, she took a same actitude like Steven. Which is they shift the blame form the Diamonds to Rose or Pink for the war. Bismuth lost all motivation.

He can’t really blame her, she just woke up to a great shock.

So with Peridot and Bismuth out, Lapis gone, the Space travelers were all out, so the gems were grounded.

The gems.

Greg has been thinking about a very important decision.

You see, he has faith Steven will get back, but when he does. He must make a choice.

Greg recently got enough money to buy himself a house, he is getting tired of living in his van.

So he has been thinking, should he bring Steven to leave with him ?

At first he thought they could do what others do. He spends some days in one house, some days in the other.

But, recent events have made him think, maybe he should get Steven away from the gems for a while. 

Now this gems don’t include Peridot, or Lapis when she returns. There’s a reason he doesn’t mind those two, but he does the others.

When Greg, Peridot, Lapis, or any Beach City resident looked at Steven, they saw, Steven. The happy boy that always wants to help. Even Bismuth before the incident saw Steven as himself. Garnet, Amenthyst, and specially Pearl were different, when they looked at Steven, they saw the successor of Rose, which is something that bothers Steven. He knows that each day, Steven wants to be less and less like his mother, and be more like himself, create his own identity. That’s perfect, but as long and he is with the gems, who see Rose as an idol, he won’t be able to do that, he told him himself. 

Also, Pearl had no right to keep this from Steven, he is mad she kept it from him, Rose was his wife, but he can understand it’s the command of her diamond. Steven was her son though, all the pain he felt when he thought Rose shattered Pink could have been avoided.

There is also a person that needs to keep her space from Steven, and that’s Connie.

The girl has gained an obsesión with Steven.

It was her parents the one that told him, they asked if it was both ways. He said that while Steven certainly likes being with her, he likes to be with his other friends too. So no, he wasnt obsessed. Connie’s behavior was later confirmed by Steven himself, when he told him his usual afternoon with Peridot was interrupted by Connie, and his gig with the band the night before. 

It happened again, and again, Connie wasn’t letting him be with his other friends. 

So he called Doug, to tell him what’s going on. He told him that they would speak with her. 

Of course that same night his son was taken.

Everyone misses him, some more than others.

But Greg has this feeling in his chest, that wherever he is, Steven is ok.

He truly feels his son is ok, and he will trust his feelings.

Is what Steven always does.

“And tadaaa !”

Pearl showed her teamates a destroyed space ship.

“It broke apart.” Garnet said.

“WHAT ! I checked it every hour, I thought we had the right components.”

“It seems we did some miscalculations.” Connie said.

“Arrrg, You’re miss calculations are costing us Steven, who knows how he is now ?”

“Urggg, Garnet where are Peridot and Bismuth ?” Pearl asked.

“I can’t see them, you know my future vision is failing.”

“Arrrrg.”

“Where are those two, they should be helping us get Steven, I mean maybe I get Bismuth is not cool with him but aren’t him and Peridot friends ?”

Steven being her friend was exactly why she wasn’t helping the gems.

Peridot heard them talk, about how Steven has to follow Pink or Rose, she doesn’t care, footsteps.

She knows that’s not what he wants. 

He wants to be his own person, isn’t that what the rebelión was, to be yourself. 

Seems the clods forgot. 

Peridot lives in the forge with her new friend Bismuth, who was also not happy with the clods.

“I did wrong to the kid, but this is actually mess up. He can’t be Rose, he is Steven.”

She agrees 100%.

Besides, if Steven is a diamond, he is safe.

The Diamonds would soon get the energy signature and figure it all out.

They would be nice to him. Diamonds care for each other. Steven was safe.

Does she miss him like she misses Lapis, hell Yeah she does, she wants to hang out with him again, she wants to have fun with him, she wants Greg to see his son, she wants Bismuth to get her chance to apologize. 

All in time. She knows he’ll return.

She believes in Steven after all, not Pink, not Rose, but Steven.


End file.
